Daddy Klaine
by myteenagedreamx
Summary: L'avenir de Klaine et notre Glee Club, à partir de " dream come true" le dernier épisode de la saison 6. OS


**Note:** Je m'ennuyé un soir alors je me suis dis, tient si j'écrivais un Os pour le fun ! Il y a plusieurs petites choses qui manquaient pendant l'épisode "Dream-come-True" Bien sûr, je n'été pas déçu de cette fin parce qu'il y avait Klaine dedans. Mais j'aurais tout de même voulu savoir l'avenir des membres du Glee Club. Et comment notre couple favori élève leur fille ? J'ai imaginé tout ça dans se petit OS. J'espère que ça vous plairas. Sorry pour les fautes.

 **Disclamers:** Blaine et Kurt ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Enjoy !**

Kurt venait de finir sa répétition, fatiguée, il marcha en direction du métro, il signa quelques autographes au passage. Son portable retentit, il sortit son IPhone, mais le numéro était inconnu, il répondit malgré tout.

« Oui allô ? »

« Monsieur Anderson-Hummel ? »

« Oui, c'est moi... Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Vous et votre mari êtes bien les parents de l'enfant que Rachel Berry va mettre au monde ? »

« Oui, c'est exact, elle est notre mère porteuse... Tout va bien ? »

« Je suis pause que oui... Mademoiselle Berry a était admit à là maternité il y a peu de temps... Donc si vous désiré voir votre bébé le plus tôt possible, je vous conseille vivement de venir toute suite ! Rendez-vous au _NYU Hospitals Center_ »

« Oh mon dieu ! Elle est en train d'accoucher, je... Je vous rappelle ! »

Le châtain tapa tout suite le numéro de son mari, son cœur bat à toute vitesse, ses mains tremblèrent en tapant les chiffres.

 _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Blaine, rappeler moi plus tard._

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça après cinq ans de mariage Blaine ! » Ronchonna Kurt pour lui-même, il tenta de le rappeler une nouvelle fois. Enfin la douce voix du bouclé résonna.

« Kurt tout va bien ? Je suis en plein travail de - »

« Eh bien quitte ton travail immédiatement ! Nous allons être papas ! » Coupa le contre-ténor le souffle court.

« Quoi... Je... Rachel est en train d'accoucher ?! Là maintenant ?! »

« Oui Blaine, là maintenant ! Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital »

« Oh mon dieu, on va être papa ! Je te rejoins à l'hôpital ! »

« Blaine... »

« Oui, mon cœur ? »

« Tu réalise, on va être père ! »

« Je sais oui... » Répondit d'une voix douce Blaine en souriant. Je t'aime Kurt à toute suite ! »

* * *

L'accouchement s'était bien déroulé, Rachel n'avait pas eu trop de contraction et s'en préoccupée peut, elle était si contente pour ses amies. Il avait une belle petite fille aux cheveux foncés et de beaux yeux noisette. Une fois de plus, le médecin proposa à Kurt et Blaine de révéler le père géniteur, mais ils ont refusé, peu importe la génétique, ils avaient Tracy et l'élèveront le mieux qu'ils pourront avec tout l'amour possible.

Après plusieurs jours, Tracy quitta les murs de l'hôpital pour retrouver un appartement luxueux au milieu _d'upper east side_. Blaine et Kurt avaient fait une pause dans leur carrière pour se consacrer à l'enfant. Ils réalisèrent bien vite que la tâche de parents n'est pas des plus faciles, ils avaient moins de temps pour eux, et dépensaient beaucoup d'énergie. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils regardaient leur fille dormir ils oubliaient tout ça et le matin suivant, la vie reprenait son cours.

Le bouclé embrassa tendrement le front de sa fille avant de la pauser doucement dans son berceau, elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Kurt dix minutes plus tôt. Le brun en profita pour passé un peu de temps avec son époux qui l'attend sagement sur le canapé.

« Je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone de mon père, il nous invite à passer quelques jours à Lima » S'exclama Kurt.

« Génial, on ira alors » répondit Blaine avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du châtain.

« Ce n'est pas tout... Tout le monde sera de la partie ! Le glee club voudrait se réunir, ça fait plusieurs années qu'on ne s'est pas vus, ce serait l'occasion de retourner à McKinley et chanter quelques chansons ensemble. Et mon père m'a précisé que sa petite-fille lui manquer ! »

Le bouclé gloussa et répondit.« Ça va être super, de toute façon, on ne reprend pas le travail toute suite. Je suis impatient d'y être »

« Oui, moi aussi »

Blaine planta ses yeux dans ceux de Kurt qui fit de même. Doucement, le brun posa ses doigts sur la joue du contre-ténor et la caressa en dessinant un sourire tendre sur le visage. Kurt caressa la cuisse du brun.

« Tu te rends compte Kurt, on a traversé des chagrins d'adolescent, puis encore d'autres chagrin un peu plus adulte... Et le pire dans tout ça, même si on ne se considérait pas comme "ensemble" on trouvait le moyen de s'embrasser... »

Ils rirent et Kurt répondit.

« Personnellement, rester dans une pièce avec toi sans t'embrasser était un supplice... Je peux me passer d'affection, mais pas de toi » Blaine lui sourit et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Au départ, je voulais vraiment te récupérer, puis quand je t'ai vue avec David... Mon cœur s'est brisées en mille morceaux... » Confessa-t-il.

« Oui, je l'ai senti dans ton regard et crois- moi, ça m'a brisé le cœur à moi aussi... »

« Je ne regrette rien dans nos choix et nos décisions, on a tout commencé ensemble. Notre première rupture a été difficile... Mais on était des ados, et même si je t'en voulais, je savais que tu m'appartiendrais à nouveau, tu es mon _teenage dream_. Mais le pire choix de ma vie, c'était d'avoir annulé nos fiançailles, je m'en suis mordu les doigts, et même encore aujourd'hui, je culpabilise et - »

« Kurt, chéri détend toi, j'ai fait des erreurs aussi dont je ne suis pas fière... Mais parmi ces erreurs, j'ai pris la meilleure décision de ma vie »

« Là quelle ? »

« T'épouser... »

Le châtain sourit, et se pencha pour atteindre les lèvres humides du garçon. Il l'embrassa passionnément, comme si c'était la dernière fois en tenant fermement ces épaules. Leurs langues se caressèrent doucement, il savoura le goût de café, le goût de Blaine. Celui qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais qu'il ne se lassera jamais de savourer. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Je t'aime tellement » Confessa Blaine, entre les lèvres de Kurt.

« Je t'aime aussi... on va dans la chambre chéri ? » Demanda le contre-ténor d'un ton taquin.

« Ça tombe bien, je ne m'apprêtais pas à dormir toute suite... »

* * *

Les anciens membres des New Directions venaient d'interpréter "I lived" après la chanson, ils partagèrent leur joie et se prirent dans les bras. Alors que Blaine discuté avec Kurt et Rachel, Brittany accompagné de Santana se plaça devant lui et s'exclama.

« Blaine Anderson ou Hummel... Enfin, je sais plus... Santana et moi avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer, à toi aussi ma licorne ! » « Oh vraiment Britt, j'ai hâte de l'entendre »

« Voilà, Britt et moi... On va être maman, je suis enceinte ! » Annonça Santana qui porta la main de sa femme jusqu'à son cœur.

« Santana c'est génial ! » Répondit Kurt. Je suis vraiment content pour vous ! »

« Merci, Oh et Santana n'ose pas vous le dire, car elle avait peur de paraître trop gentille, mais... » La Mexicaine échangea un regard noir avec la blonde. Mais elle a trouvé votre fille adorable ! » «

C'est gentil Santana... Du moins de l'avoir pensé » Répondit le brun avant de ricaner en compagnie de Kurt.

« La ferme Hobbit ! » Râla la belle brune, qui finalement ria à son tour.

Sam passa devant Blaine qui l'interpella.

« Eh Sam, tu viens dîner ce soir chez Burt et Carole, tout le monde est invité »

« ouais, super ! Ça dérange si j'emmène m'a petite-amie ? »

« Burt et Carole n'y verront aucun inconvénient, emmène qui tu veux ! »

« Ok super, on se voit ce soir mec ! »

« Blaine... Qu'est-ce que fait Sam maintenant ? » Murmura Kurt dans l'oreille du bouclé.

« Will l'a engagé pour donner des cours de guitare à Mcinley »

« Je vois, et il a une copine ? »

« Après être sortie avec toutes les filles de Mcinley et une infirmière bizarre. Il a enfin trouvé qu'elle qu'un de normal en dehors du lycée, Il m'a expliqué avant de chanter que sa petite-amie était responsable d'une boutique de prêt à porter à Lima et apparemment ça roule entre eux... »

« Pour une fois ça va peut-être durer plus d'un ans... »Plaisanta Kurt.

« C'est exact oui » sourit Blaine. allons retrouver notre fille, je n'aime pas trop la savoir avec une femme qu'on connaît à peine... »

« Blaine, c'est une nounou... »

« On ne sait jamais Kurt, c'est facile pour elle de dire qu'elle est qualifiée » le châtain souri à son mari, ce dernier fit la moue. Je m'inquiète trop c'est ça... »

« Peut-être, mais c'est ce qui te rend adorable en ce moment même... Tu fais un père formidable Blaine » « Toi aussi, Kurt »

* * *

Au milieu du repas chez les Hummel-Hudson Mercedes tendit son verre et interpella ses amies.

« Je souhaite porter un toast à Santana et Brittany les futures mamans, et sais pas fini ! » Dit-elle en pointant son index. Portons à toast à notre amitié plus solide que la distance »

« À nous » Prononcèrent t-ils tous en cœur avant de trinquer.

« En parlant de bébé tient, Rachel et Jesse, c'est pour quand ? » Demanda Tina.

« On attend le bon moment... Pour l'instant, les emplois du temps sont bien trop chargés... » Répondit Rachel.

« Pourquoi attendre ! Regarde Blaine et Kurt ! »

« Tina... » Souffla Kurt.

« quoi ! Je dis juste qu'il devrait foncer avant d'être trop vieux ! »

« Et toi Tina, on pourrait dire pareil... » Rajouta Sam.

« Artie et moi, on est ensemble depuis peu de temps, et pour l'instant, on n'est heureux comme ça... Artie est en pleine réalisation d'un film d'animation et je doublerais même la voix du personnage principale ! » Répondit l'Asiatique en prenant la main de son petit ami.

Sam sortit de table et appela discrètement son ex petite-amie de la cuisine et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Tu es toujours vierge ? »

« Sam ! »

« Mercedes... »

« Non, je ne le suis plus ! »

« Sérieusement, il était temps ! Attends tu a un petit-ami et tu me la pas dis ! »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! Aide-moi à la cuisine ! Je n'aurais jamais dû répondre à cette question... »

Du côté du salon.

« Eh Mike ! Comment va ton fils ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Mini Chang va super bien, il va avoir deux ans dans un mois exactement ! Sa mère le gardera pendant les répétitions de Chicago, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être enfin danseur professionnel »

« Sugar, Kitty, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? » Demanda Will à ses anciennes élèves.

« J'ai créé une association contre la pauvreté ! Et bien sûr, je me suis acheté une super villa à L.A et je suis fiancé depuis deux semaines et trois jours ! » Expliqua Sugar d'un ton enthousiaste.

« Et moi... je suis coach des cheerleaders à l'université dans le Minnesota, je remplace Sue, mais je ne suis pas aussi diabolique qu'elle... Même si j'ai été une vraie garce en y repensant » avoua Kitty.

Sue jeta à un regard noir à la blondinette.

« Je ne suis plus la même qu'avant Kitty, n'est-ce pas Will ! »

« Et bien après m'en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je dois dire qu'elle s'est bien rattrapé ! »

« Merci gros menton... Je veux dire Will... »

« Je vous ai dit que Quinn et moi, on souhaite un troisième enfant, vous en pensez quoi les gars ?! » Annonça Punk d'un air joyeux.

« Je pense que vous êtes encore jeune... » Répondit Artie.

« Punk, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on allait attendre que Lily grandisse... » Renchérie Quinn.

« Les membres du Glee club on prit leurs envol... » Mumurra Rachel émue en observant ses amies, Kurt face à elle lui prit la main.

« Nous avons vécu une aventure extraordinaire, et je suis sûr que Finn là-haut le sait... » Confessa Kurt.

« Il le sait... » Répondit Carole en balayant du regard les amies de son fils, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon ! Si ont passé au dessert hein ? » proposa Burt pour clore le sujet. Avant que tout le monde se met à pleurer.

* * *

« Regarder là ma petite fille chérie ! Tu vas être une dure comme ton papy toi hein ! »

« Papa, tu veux bien me donner ma fille maintenant... » Demanda Kurt en soupirant.

« Oui voilà, voilà... » Burt déposa Tracy dans les bras de son père. Blaine arriva derrière et nicha sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt et ils admirèrent leur fille, comme si elle était la plus belle sur cette planète.

« N'aie pas peur m'a chéri, papy Burt paraît effrayant avec sa casquette de golf, et sa carrure de grand méchant loup, mais c'est tout le contraire en réalité » Plaisanta le châtain.

« Il me fessait peur aussi au départ » Renchéri le bouclé. Surtout quand il m'a retrouvé soûl dans le même lit que papa ! »

« Blaine je t'aime, mais évite de raconter nos expériences à notre fille, je ne veux pas que ses premiers mots riment avec, Alcool et lit...»

« Bien sur, désolé chéri... »

Kurt sourit et embrassa la paume de main de Blaine.

« Vous avez fini de donner une image effrayante de moi à ma petite-fille ! » Râla Burt.

« Mais dans un sens... Burt Hummel est aussi quelqu'un de formidable... Je suis marié avec ton papa, en partie grâce à lui... »

« je préfère ça Anderson ! Ou plutôt Hummel-Anderson... »

Blaine sourit et déposa un baiser furtif dans les cheveux de Kurt.

« Il est temps de dormir maintenant beauté » Murmura le contre-ténor.

Ce dernier embrassa la joue de sa fille, avant de la passer à Blaine qui fit de même. Carole l'emmena jusqu'aux berceaux et laissa le couple seul face au à l'enfant. Le bouclé tenait son mari par la taille et avait niché sa tête dans son cou. Kurt formé des petits cercles sur le dos de Blaine et picora son cou de baiser.

« Je suis accro à ton odeur Kurt... »

« Eh moi la tienne » Murmura le châtain. Si on allait au lit... » rétorqua-t-il.

« J'ai hâte de me blottir contre toi, allons-y »

Le bouclé s'apprêta à partir mais Kurt le retient par le bras.

« Hum... mon cœur... »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Quand je t'ai dit qu'on avait tout commencé ensemble l'autre jour... » Kurt l'embrassa tendrement et rétorqua d'une voix douce.  
Je ne t'ai pas précisé qu'on allait finaliser ensemble »

* * *

Ça dégueule d'amour et d'arc-en-ciel non . C'est un OS sans prétention que j'ai faits à mes heures perdues, j'ai quand même hâte de lire vos avis. Kiss !


End file.
